


Bylaw and Order: Relaxing

by scaredykitty



Category: Bylaw and Order - Fandom, Dice Friends, LoadingReadyRun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: I've never been good with titles.Avenir and Rin are out on a date, Valencia needs Avenir's help.





	Bylaw and Order: Relaxing

For all of Obort's faults, such as trying to summon a world ending monster, Avenir had to admit the regulations to improve sausage standards had actually improved them. He had been leery at first that it was actually a binding law, but Obort apparently had made sure the law was also a law, as well as an (almost) end of times. 

And while the end times hadn't happened, delicious sausages were happening. So were more loopholes, he was fairly certain. Places had popped up offering 'alternative' sausages that weren't really sausages, so could sneak under the law. They did have to have a sign saying they weren't actually sausages, and in fairly large font. Most people didn't give a shit, they were cheap, and sometimes even tasty!

Avenir would stick to actual legal sausages, one that had a minimum amount of gristle in them, and properly prepared marrow. 

And this was a very good sausage, sitting at Sausage + Bun and just relaxing, as Rin was chattering about some odd translation work that Enor had hired her to do, some books he had 'found' while in prison. Avenir didn't ask how Enor had gotten them shipped out of prison, because he knew he wouldn't like the answer. He had gotten a faint scent from the books once, when he went over to see her and she was translating them, and the word 'pungent' hung in the air heavily before she had reached over for a third bottle of apple scented air freshener, which only changed the word from 'pungent' to 'oddly terrifying', and he wasn't sure he liked the change at all.

“So Enor's books are actually selling quite well! We made copies of the first one, and there seems to be a market for translated books! It took some convincing to have Enor let them be sold instead of freely distributed, but I think they'll do well. Might even have a lead on setting up a new book store filled with just eastern imports,” Rin said around a mouthful of spicy pepper sausage, a delicately soft whole wheat bun squished in her fingers.

“Hm? Oh?” Avenir said, picking at the deconstructed chicken and bacon sausage bowl over a bed of wild rice. It was incredibly delicious, although quite expensive. It was Rin's treat though, for her finishing a rather boring treatise on transcontinental language differences. She liked to treat herself, which Avenir thought was fair. He had read the finished treatise, and it was almost as dry as the sausages served in the work canteen.

The quiet chatter was broken as a very large dog outfit in armour came tearing down the street, deep borks sounding wheezy before nearly crashing into the table both he and Rin were seated at.

Avenir managed to hold the crashing dog at bay while Rin steadied the table.

“Valencia? Where's Nog?” Avenir asked, wrist deep in thick dog fur. Avenir squished his fingers in her fur briefly, admiring how well Nog took care of her before looking her over while also realizing her fur was full of rather sharp shards of wood. She was panting hard, clearly having run quite hard to get to him.

She started to whine, pulling at him, trying to drag him out of his chair with her mouth. She didn't bite down hard, only gently, dragging at his clothing.

“I think Nog needs me?” Avenir said apologetically to Rin as he stumbled out of the chair before Valencia dropped him, taking a few steps away, turning back to bork at him more.

“I'll be back at my place!” she shouted at his back as he stumbled forward, having to jog to keep up with the disappearing dog figure.

Several times he thought he had lost her before she started barking again, each time more wheezy, leading Avenir to become more concerned, picking up the pace more so she'd stop barking. She didn't stop moving at a fairly quick pace, leaving him wheezing as they finally jogged up to the empty looking Boros legion outpost.

It wasn't the larger outpost he had gotten to know, whenever they dropped Nog at after they convinced him to go out drinking. This was one of the smaller ones, closer to Orzhov territory. 

Valencia barged through the broken front door. Avenir pushed the shattered remains out of the way, stepping inside.

“Valencia? Are you back? Did you find someone trustworthy?” Nog's voice rang out, from somewhere below him.

“Nog? Are you okay?” Avenir said, trying to look around. The sun had been starting to set while he and Rin were eating, and now it was fairly difficult looking inside the darkened interior of the small base.

“Not really man. I sort of uh, fell into the sewers again. I asked Valencia to find someone. She found some Orzhov who wanted me to buy him helping me up, which I refused because he wanted to buy Valencia! Can you imagine. Nerve of the guy. My dog! So I told Valencia to find someone trustworthy.”

Avenir lit the torch on the wall, blinking as his eyes adjusted. “I'm glad she thinks I'm trustworthy? She's good at finding people. Oh wow!” he said, as he saw how close he was to falling into the gaping hole in the middle of the room. “How did that happen?”

“No idea. I think the Orzhov are expanding stuff nearby with help from the Izzet...or vice a versa? Something. At least the lines were cleared?” Nog said, peering up from the hole. Valencia whined, craning her head down, trying to lick Nog.

Avenir threw pushed some heavy boxes down the hole, letting Nog climb up them before hauling him up, the two of them stumbling away from the hole as Valencia threw herself at him, licking Nog all over.

“Seems she broke down the door to get out,” Avenir remarked.

“Oh yeah! That was really loud. Thanks for rescuing me Avenir! Here, let me take you and Rin out for drinks tonight! She's still around, right?” Nog said, brushing Valencia and himself off.

Avenir chuckled softly, nodding. “Let's go pick her and Scova up, and you can tell them about your ordeal.”

“Okay!”

“Bork!”


End file.
